Let the Games Begin
by Jessie Kumamara
Summary: Three years after defeating Chaos the scouts seem to be living pretty normal lives. But a new darkness looms on the horizon. Who are these two strange knights and why have they come? Read and Find out. Chapter one, Book one. Please R
1. Past vs Future

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with Sailor Moon. I do, however own the following Characters - Diana/Guardian Winter, Hades, Monica/Guardian Crystan, Crysta, Diamond/Crystal Knight, Midnight, Beth/Star Dancer, and Starry.  
  
Book One: Let the Games Begin  
  
Chapter One: Past vs. Future  
  
The woods were dark and hazy, filled with a dense fog humans called 'pea soup' fog. The two forms stared each other down through the cold mists, their eyes locked and weapons drawn. An owl cried through the night as a deep growl echoed low in the woods. Without warning the dark forms sprang forth with lighting speed and their clashed, sending sparks everywhere.  
  
"Give up! I was trained by the best!"  
  
"So was I!" Their breath came as clouds of white; their muscles burned with strain and their weapons were hot with friction.  
  
"Stop!" The echoing voice was demanding and sharp enough to cut the fog from the two fighters. They turned to stare at the tall woman. She was dressed in a dark colored elegant dress with a black wrap about her shoulders. Her dark hair was pinned high upon her head to reveal a ghostly white neck. Her brown eyes glowed through the night.  
  
"Who are you lady of the night?" one of the fighters asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of Time and Space. I felt a disturbance in the night. I demand, by the rights as Time Guardian, that you reveal yourselves," the woman ordered. In her hand appeared a long key shaped staff, the legendary Garnet Rod. One of the fighters pulled a long staff out and it lit the area with a bright, soft glow.  
  
"I am the Crystal Knight of the Silver Millennium, sent here to defend Prince Darien and her ladyship Princess Serenity," the girl with the staff said. Her midnight blue braid was messed from the fight and her face was smeared with mud as were her clothes. The other one sneered.  
  
"I am the knight of her majesty Neo-Queen Serenity's royal court, Star Dancer. I come from Crystal Tokyo to defend her majesty's past self and another of her majesty's orders," the other one said bowing low. Her pink hair was in disarray and her beautifully made clothes were torn and dirtied with mud.  
  
"Come with me. I have a room where you two can stay. I was told that you would arrive sometime. Come and hurry," Sailor Pluto said turning. The two sneered at each other before following the mysterious time warrior.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I feel so much better!" Crystal Knight sighed as she walked back into the main quarters. Sailor Pluto had long since changed into a beautifully made dark red sweater and black jeans. She fixed tea for them and let her long black hair fall from its style. The light glittered off of green hues, telling both of them that she was indeed the time scout Sailor Pluto. Crystal Knight sat down to braid her mid-back length midnight blue hair, her blue-white eyes carefully watching Star Dancer who had already cleaned herself up and sat at the opposite end brushing her chin length pink hair. Star Dancer's own blue eyes stared back harder then when they had been in the woods.  
  
Crystal Knight was about three inches shorted then Star Dancer's 5'10" but both girls physically showed signs of intense training. At Crystal Knights feet slept a large panther with pale blue fur and a white diamond upon its forehead. Star Dancer had a snow owl upon her shoulder. Pluto sat down with a sigh and watched them for a few moments.  
  
"So.how did you two run into each other?" she asked.  
  
"I was searching for my charges when she attacked!" they chimed at the same time.  
  
"I didn't attack you! I was willing to let you pass by without so much as a word when you attacked me!" Crystal Knight whined.  
  
"Not true! You attacked me! I was walking along when you attacked!" Star Dancer cried.  
  
"Do you think someone might have tricked you to make sure that you didn't find your charges?" Pluto asked. The two girls looked at each other for a long moment before realization struck their faces.  
  
"That fog! I knew it smelt funny!" they chimed together again. This time they began to giggle. Pluto smiled. Crystal Knight extended her hand.  
  
"I'm Diamond Fields, student of his highness Prince Darien. This is Midnight, my animal partner," the teen said. Star Dancer took her hand.  
  
"Beth Dugan. I'm a student of her ladyship Lady Moon. This is my dearest friend and partner Starry," Star Dancer smiled.  
  
"Well good. Now about myself. On earth I go by Trista Meioh and I teach at a local college called Starlight University. Take a guess where we are," Pluto said.  
  
"Tokyo, Japan!" Beth cried. Trista shook her head.  
  
"Nope. San José, California the home of the stars. Welcome to America," Trista said. Both girls looked shocked.  
  
"But.but.but.I need to find Darien and Serena!" Diamond whined.  
  
"Oh don't worry! They are due here soon. I believe Darien arrives here this spring and Serena shall arrive during the summer months with Amy, Mina and Raye. How does that sound?" Trista asked.  
  
"Well I guess.that will have to do but still." Diamond began.  
  
"You have other obligations right now Diamond. It is time for the legendary Guardians to begin appearing and awakening. The first shall appear here, some time soon. The Guardian Crystan I believe is who is destined to appear first. She is Uranus's Guardian warrior and you two need to find her. If the stars have told me right she is also the Enemy's first victim," Trista said handing them a sketch of a beautiful silver haired young woman in a long dress.  
  
"Very well then great Pluto. We shall find her," Beth said bowing. Diamond followed the girls lead.  
  
"Good. You shall stay here and discover very soon just who our enemy is," Trista said. The girls followed her down the hall and saw doors with their names upon them. Waving a silent good night to each other and Trista they retreated to their rooms for much needed sleep. 


	2. New Negademon Storytellers

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with Sailor Moon. I do, however own the following Characters - Diana/Guardian Winter, Hades, Monica/Guardian Crystan, Crysta, Diamond/Crystal Knight, Midnight, Beth/Star Dancer, and Starry.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: New Nega-Demon; Storytellers  
  
"My great king what do we do now? The time warp has opened and the power crystals of the legendary Guardians have reappeared!" a short woman whined. The darkness cloaked her and her companions in shadow. The two great rulers were hidden by an even colder darkness.  
  
"Destroy the crystals as they appear. Oh and we must begin our search. Here is the first target," the great king sighed tossing down a picture. Upon it was a silver haired college girl.  
  
"I'll take this one! Come with me my henchmen!" one of the seven dark warriors giggled standing. She vanished in a puff of smoke with a howling laugh.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Trista walked with Diamond and Beth to the main office where two other girls sat. Trista signaled her two companions to sit down while she went to the secretary. A few moments later Trista returned with two schedules.  
  
"Beth and Diamond meet Amara Tenoh and Michelle Kaioh, my partners. Amara, Michelle please meet Beth Dugan of Crystal Tokyo and Diamond Fields of Earth, our newest knights," Trista said. The four greeted each other. Amara was about 6'6" with dirty blond hair cut in a very boyish style and daring blue eyes. Michelle was about 6'4" with a long ponytail of marine blue hair and pale green eyes. The two smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Amara said. Beth and Diamond nodded to her and shook her hand.  
  
"It is a great honor to meet someone from Crystal Tokyo," Michelle said taking their hands.  
  
"Well it is a great honor to meet you," Diamond said. Trista had told them that they'd be meeting her partners Uranus and Neptune today and Diamond had never met the outer scouts.  
  
"Now let us hurry to my class room so that I can explain the situation," Trista said. Quickly the four girls stood and prepared to hurry through the vacant halls. Trista led the way, waving to a couple of teachers on her way. Once they had found the small room filled with tables, sewing machines, cloth and spools of thread Trista had them sit down close to her desk.  
  
"So explain why we are here.(yawn).so early," Amara complained. Trista smiled and pulled out her Garnet Rod.  
  
"Close your eyes and concentrate upon this. I'll show you all I know," Trista told them. The four warriors shut theirs eyes and let the power flow through them.  
  
  
  
Flash  
  
'My great king what do we do now? The time warp has opened and the power crystals of the legendary Guardians have reappeared!' a short woman whined. The darkness cloaked her and her companions in shadow. The two great rulers were hidden by an even colder darkness.  
  
'Destroy the crystals as they appear. Oh and we must begin our search. Here is the first target,' the great king sighed tossing down a picture. Upon it was a silver haired college girl.  
  
'I'll take this one! Come with me my henchmen!' one of the seven dark warriors giggled standing. She vanished in a puff of smoke with a howling laugh.  
  
  
  
Flash  
  
"I'm dizzy!" Diamond whined as she put her head between her knees.  
  
"Calm down. It's just cause you concentrated," Beth sighed. Diamond shot her a glare. "Just trying to make you laugh," Beth smiled. Diamond groaned.  
  
"Who.are these legendary Guardians Trista? I've never heard of them," Michelle said sitting up straighter.  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you know your own guardian?" Diamond gasped jumping to her feet. Michelle and Amara shook their heads. "Oh my gosh! The legendary Guardians are the strongest forces in the entire universe, their center is the strongest," Diamond started as she began to pace.  
  
"Center? What the heck are you talking about?" Amara wondered as she sat up interested. Diamond turned to them and her face remained blank as she held up a crystal rose. Trista, who knew the whole story, loaned the girl her power so that Diamond's memories could be shown to the two girls.  
  
"Many millions of years before the Silver Millennium there was nothing. No planets, no stars, no people, no light save for one small crystal, which was the life support for many other dimensions. It became lonely and created children. Ten in total, the last one is the strongest. The crystal took the form of a mother-like woman and cared for them until they reached their peak power and then.they just stopped growing. One day she saw that they were board and asked what was wrong.  
  
"They complained that there was nothing to do so she had them each create a planet and she created the stares. Once they had completed their planet to their liking she gave them children to look after and make them the ruler of their world. One day the strongest revealed that there was a dark side that had been created and in order to make sure that their people were never destroyed they would have to sacrifice their own lives once and generation to protect them. They agreed and each generation were killed in some way. Then came the day when a Princess Serena was born. The strongest, who was the protector of the moon, joined the queen and told the queen the whole truth as she had done many other times.  
  
"The queen said that she had known all along and that she was happy to know that her baby would be in good hands. The strongest was very happy and promised the queen that she would protect her daughter until the day that she became queen, something none of them had ever done. All through the planets they all promised the same thing. Then came the big night that lives in my memory still today. I was really, really young and just begging to train under Prince Darien's father.  
  
"We got news that there was a shadow forming by Pluto and we were to be ready for a full scale invasion from the dark side. We were ready.well I was watching but they were ready. The Guardians all prepared for a fight, and it started down by Pluto. When I heard that they were attacking I asked my father again to tell me of the Guardians. He sat down with me and we watched the sky, all this happened on a night clear enough to see all the way to Pluto. Anyway he began with Pluto. He said, 'Upon Pluto is the Ice Guardian Mistress Winter. Upon Uranus is the Crystal Guardian Mistress Crystan. Upon Neptune is the Hope and Light Guardian Master Hopelighter. Upon Saturn is the Earth Guardian the one we call Mother Nature. Upon Jupiter is the Time and Lighting Guardian Mistress Oracle. Upon Venus is the Love Guardian Cupid. Upon Mars is the Wind Guardian Mistress Windstorm. Upon Mercury is the Fire Guardian Mistress of Fire the Phoenix. We have the Water Guardian Water Sprite. But the moon, the moon has the strongest. She is the Moon Guardian the Huntress of the Moon. They will save us.'  
  
"As we watched the darkness spread over Pluto and the word was called, 'Winter has died.' Then to Uranus, 'So falls Crystan,' then to Neptune and 'Down comes Hopelighter,' and on to Saturn, 'Mother Nature no longer grows.' Then to Jupiter, 'Her ladyship Oracle holds no power.' On to Venus and 'Cupid's arrows no longer fly,' then to Mars and 'The winds have ceased,' then to Mercury and 'The fires of passion have been put out,' then.they began to come near us. I was afraid, afraid that our Guardian would die but something began to draw the powers of evil away. I looked to our moon and saw a bright glow coming from the very top. The darkness began to move that way.  
  
"We heard the cries before anyone else. 'She lives! She lives and has called up the powers! Cupid's arrows still fly! His arrows fly! They all live! They live!' someone shouted. I later found out that Cupid and the others had escaped to the moon with their charges for protection under their center. The light grew stronger as another light joined it. I was told that Queen Serenity had joined the battle. The darkness sent spears out and one of the lights faded but the other only grew stronger and within seconds the powers were all gone.  
  
"We heard cheering for almost an hour before terrible news hit us. It turned out the darkness had been able to kill Queen Serenity. Princess Serena was still a little baby when the attack had happened so the Huntress had to take the throne. She ruled for nearly eight years before the darkness tried again. This time, though, they were smarter. They sent attacks to every planet at once. Again we heard the death cries by our people as we fought off our attackers. I learned to be a grown up that night as I watched my fellow pages fall in battle. Prince Darien fought by my side and instructed me in his own secret moves that we could get the upper hand. In the end we succeed but learned of the hard price. Our Guardian, as well as every other Guardian, had perished I was crushed to learn that even the Huntress had been killed but not before seeing her truth love die in her arms. The rulers were perfectly save but.the Guardians were gone. We mourned for days and I expected the eight-year-old princess of the moon to take over. Joy spread through our lands when we learned that the Huntress had been killed with ease because she'd used the last of her magical ability to bring Serenity back to life. That is all I remember," Diamond said as she dropped to her knees. Michelle and Amara stared at her, the images of their guardians stuck in their heads.  
  
"How.how come they haven't shown up here.on earth?" Amara struggled out, she remembered all the times she could have used someone to protect her. "Probably.because their souls were captured by the enemy," Beth answered them stiffly. She met their steady gaze with her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michelle gasped.  
  
"The enemy has ten crystals in their possession in this time. When they killed each Guardian they caught their soul inside a black crystal and locked them away so they could not return. Beryl was the leader of the operation, even then preparing to come back and take control of the Silver Millennium that was drawing near," Beth responded.  
  
"They.knew that early about the Silver Millennium!" Diamond gasped. Beth nodded.  
  
"The Huntress herself told me. She is.was my teacher before I came. She told me a lot of things abut what was happening.like the fact that she has her real soul back and the enemy is looking for it," Beth told them.  
  
"You mean.they are looking to re-destroy the Huntress and take her soul back!" Michelle cried. Beth nodded.  
  
"Yes. She was able to break free and took her friends with her but she wasn't strong enough to break them free. We have to find their Earth forms and help them awaken their real souls inside their bodies," Beth said standing.  
  
"Before the enemy finds them and destroys them in this time!" Diamond agreed taking Beth's hand.  
  
"Count me in," Trista said softly as she set her hand on theirs. "I'm always looking for a new adventure," Amara smiled as she joined them.  
  
"Amara and I are a team. Where she goes, I go," Michelle said adding her hand.  
  
"Good! Then let us find the silver haired one first," Diamond concluded. 


	3. New girl First attack

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with Sailor Moon. I do, however own the following Characters - Diana/Guardian Winter, Hades, Monica/Guardian Crystan, Crysta, Diamond/Crystal Knight, Midnight, Beth/Star Dancer, and Starry.  
  
Chapter Three: New Girl; First Attack  
  
The wind whipped the snow into her face yet again and, yet again, she brushed it angrily away. If someone had looked at her from above they would have seen a moving piece of silver ice in the middle of a white snow bank. As she grumbled to herself strands of her long silver hair caught between her lips and she spat them out with an angry sputter. The 5'11" teen wasn't someone who enjoyed snow. It was beautiful when she was all warm and cozy but when she was damp and very cold it was the worst thing in the world.  
  
'Sure. Go away to college they say. It'll be just perfect for you! Go to the one in the Home of the Stars they say. Yeah right!' she thought angrily as yet again another tree dumped freezing slush down her jacket.  
  
"GeeeaHHHHHHH!" she squealed as it slid under her shirt. A tall girl, about 6'6", with short dirty blond hair came over laughing.  
  
"That is why you don't walk under trees!" she laughed. The silver haired teen sneered at her. "Chill out. I'm Amara Tenoh of Tokyo, Japan. You are?" the blond asked holding out her gloved hand.  
  
"Monica Kells of Phoenix, Arizona! What I wouldn't give to be back there right now," the teen said through chattering teeth. Amara laughed.  
  
"Come inside. Warm up, dry off and I'll teach you how to dress properly. Compared to Tokyo this winter is nothing," Amara giggled. Together the two walked into Amara's very warm and comfy dorm room. At the kitchen table sat a girl, about 6'4", with waist length marine blue hair and pale green eyes. "Who's this Amara? Some new friend?" the girl said looking up from her book.  
  
"Yep. This is.Monica Kells right?" Amara said hanging up her jacket. Monica nodded as she hugged herself. "Why not get her some tea so she can warm up. I'll get a blanket," Amara laughed as she walked out of the room. Monica sat down at the table the other young woman stood and walked to the stove.  
  
"I'm Michelle Kaioh of Tokyo, Japan. Where are you native from?" the girl asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Phoenix, Arizona.I want to go home right now," Monica chattered. Michelle smiled.  
  
"I wish I could go home to. I miss my parents, but I also want to see the world. So what grade are you?" Michelle asked as she handed Monica a steaming cup of tea.  
  
"Oh me.I'm a sophomore. Just moved here. Transferred from Firebird University. What are you?" Monica asked as Amara placed the blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"Michy and I are both juniors. We just transferred last year so we know what its like to be new," Amara said sitting down.  
  
"Who's Michy?" Monica asked.  
  
"That's Amara's pet name for me. We're cousins and best friends," Michelle smiled. "Oh on that note call me Mo. Everyone does," Monica laughed.  
  
"Right then. So where do you get the dye?" Amara asked as she fixed herself a cup of tea.  
  
"Dye? Oh you mean my hair! Silver is its natural color," Monica said as she fingered her knee length silver hair.  
  
"My hair's natural too. It's fun to have unique hair isn't it?" Michelle laughed. Monica nodded. She enjoyed fooling people into thinking she dyed her hair.  
  
"Yeah. Look at my eyes. They are so cool cause they have silver too," Monica said leaning closer to Michelle. Michelle stared at Monica's silver blue eyes.  
  
"They do! Amara check this out! Don't they remind you of Raye's eyes?" Michelle gasped. Amara leaned in and nodded.  
  
"Yep. Our friend Raye has violet colored eyes. You're eyes sort of remind me of hers," Amara explained as she sat down. Monica nodded.  
  
"Cool. I hope I'm not bothering you," Monica noted as she realized Michelle had been studying.  
  
"Are you kidding? Michy's a study-addict! It's good to get her away from the books for awhile," Amara laughed. Monica smiled.  
  
"Amara? Michelle? Are you two here?" a voice called. "In here Tris!" Amara responded. Monica turned to greet the newcomer. The woman was about 6'0" with knee length black hair that had green tints to it and dark red eyes. She removed her coat and smiled at Monica.  
  
"Hello. I'm Trista Meioh. You are?" the woman asked.  
  
"Monica Kells. Amara and Michelle were kind enough to invite me in and warm me up. I'm not use to weather this cold," Monica said.  
  
"In Japan it gets colder," Trista smiled. Monica made a mental note that Trista was from Japan as well. "I really came here to discuss some business with Amara and Michelle. I hope you don't mind if I borrow them for a few minutes?" Trista asked.  
  
"Not at all. I'm fine here.it's all nice and warm," Monica smiled. Trista nodded and signaled the two girls into the other room. She shut the door and their voices were just whispers of sound as Monica watched the snow outside. Something fluttered just outside the window.  
  
"Michelle? Amara? I think there's a bird outside!" Monica called. No one came from the room. "Okay.I'll get it," Monica said standing. She walked over and eased the window open. Just as she got it all the way up Amara opened the door.  
  
"Mo you need something?" she asked. Monica began to turn when a dark hand shot in and grabbed her hair.  
  
"Owwww! Amara!" she squealed as it yanked her out the window.  
  
"They're attacking!" Amara cried. Michelle and Trista hurried out, transformation sticks in hand. Amara pulled her out and nodded to them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Outside Monica crashed through the trees into the deep snow. With a moan of pain she forced her weak arms to push her body up. Snow clung to her sweater as she began to shiver. Near her stood a tall woman dressed in a thick brown fur with a small child at her feet. Monica shivered harder as the wind began to whip.  
  
"W-W-Who are y-y-you?" Monica chattered.  
  
"I am Lady Famine, part of the Negaverse. I have to take a peek at your beautiful pure soul. Blindness, begin," the woman smiled. The child pointed her finger.  
  
"Heart bonds," the child said softly. From her finger shot a glowing ball. Monica ducked back into the snow as it shot over head.  
  
"Oh no. I'm so out of here," Monica gasped as she jumped to her feet. She took off across the snowy courtyard, hoping to make it to the other door. She heard the buzzing of the ball close behind her. "Someone help me!" she cried as she dropped down again. The ball bounced off of the brick wall a few yards in front of her and shot back across the snow. Monica cried out as it caught round her wrists and lifted her into the air.  
  
"Let her go!" someone called from the rooftops. Monica looked up. There stood three young women in mini skirts and sailor tops.  
  
"Who are you twits?" Lady Famine hissed. One, a tall woman with short dirty blond hair, jumped down.  
  
"I am Sailor Uranus, protected by my guardian star Uranus I shall defeat you," the blond snapped. Monica stared at her, her jaw hanging open.  
  
'What is Amara doing here.and in that getup?' She wondered to herself. The other two jumped.  
  
"I am Sailor Neptune, protected by my guardian star Neptune I shall defend this young girl," one with marine blue hair said.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of Time and Space. With my guardian star Pluto on my side I shall protect this world from your darkness," the last girl said. Monica felt sick to her stomach.  
  
'Now Michelle and Trista join the act. Who next?' Monica groaned to herself.  
  
"Mistress.before the power runs out," the child said. Lady Famine turned and nodded.  
  
"Very well. Open and the soul reveal!" Lady Famine said as she pointed at Monica. Monica screamed as there was a sudden burning pain in her body. Her mind became hazy and she passed out as a glowing ball was pulled from her body. It twirled into a beautiful white mirror. Everyone was so busy looking at the mirror that no one noticed the glowing circle and sign of Uranus that burned upon Monica's forehead.  
  
"Blast! It isn't the one we look for! Destroy it Blindness then deal with these pests. I must go get my next target," Lady Famine snapped. The child pointed a finger at the mirror. A thin black beam shot out of her finger and shattered the delicate mirror. Monica's rosy cheeks lost all color and the symbol changed from bright silver to a dull gray as the heart shaped ring on her wrists shattered and she dropped to the snow.  
  
"What.Monica!" Uranus gasped turning to the girl.  
  
"Too late scouts. I've destroyed her soul, leaving her lifeless. Now I can always take out your souls and destroy you as well," Lady Famine laughed.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it! Go Midnight!" a voice shouted.  
  
"Save some for me! Starry, hit her hard!" another voice called. The three scouts looked up as a big panther and a beautiful snow owl rushed down at Lady Famine. Two young girls jumped down. Lady Famine squealed as she fell back. Blindness looked around wildly, as if not seeing the trouble.  
  
"Move it Star Dancer! We've got a job to finish!" one with midnight blue hair shouted. The other one, with bright pink hair obeyed. She rushed over to Monica, a black crystal in her fist. Carefully gathering the shattered remains of the soul into her palms she let the black crystal fall onto them. The shards melted to form a beautiful clear crystal mirror. It floated back into Monica's body. The dull gray brightened until it was shimmered with silver again. The light surrounded Monica's body for a few seconds.  
  
"She's a guardian!" the pink haired girl cried.  
  
"No! Blindness stop them!" Lady Famine ordered. The child turned to the pink haired teen and Monica who was beginning to wake up.  
  
"Not on my watch. Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus roared throwing a yellow ball onto the ground. Snow buried the child.  
  
"Thanks Uranus!" the pink haired girl cried as Monica sat up. Quickly she stuffed crystal earrings into the girl's hand.  
  
"What's going on?" Monica asked.  
  
"My Lady Nica. I am Star Dancer of the 30th century. I have been sent to help you guardians to awaken. You are Mistress Crystan, guardian of the planet Uranus. These are you crystal earrings. Use them to power up and defeat the enemy," Star Dancer spat out. Monica stood on shaky legs and looked down at the crystal earrings then she knew what to do. She crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Thank you Star Dancer. Crystal Power!" she cried out. Silver beams of light began to form around her as her body began to spin. Soon she was surround by light, making her invisible to the naked eye. When she stopped spinning she dropped to her left knee and her arms folded across her right knee. Quickly she stood and checked herself out, unsure of this new thing.  
  
She stood in silver hot pants under a silver tie on skirt that parted in the front. Her tight sleeveless turtleneck had an extra large neck and a beautiful crystal locket just below it. The shirt was bright silver and the white crystal seemed dark against it. Silver pirate boots went to mid- calf kept the snow out and the small white heart clasp on the front looked cute. She had silver wristbands as well as armbands with silver, transparent scarves flowing from wrist to upper arm. Her long silver hair had pulled itself up into a high ponytail and the wind whipped it before her face, almost as if it were waving hello. Memories long forgotten flooded her mind and she turned to the evil woman who was pinning down the panther.  
  
"You!" Monica growled as she turned.  
  
"Uh-oh.um hi there Guardian Crystan," Lady Famine laughed.  
  
"It was you who struck me in the back after I had trusted you. Now I see all clearly with the power of crystal at my hands you shall fall! I am the guardian of Uranus, Crystan!" Monica hissed. Lady Famine looked for a way out. Monica flipped out a silver mirror.  
  
"Um.Blindness you can have as much fun as you like. I'm going," Famine said as she vanished. The child looked around before pointing at the three scouts. Three beams shot out. Neptune held up a mirror that reflected one beam back at the child but the other two hit the gems on the front of Pluto and Uranus's uniforms. They shatter and the two women returned to their normal street clothing.  
  
"Get them out of here. I've got this brat," Monica said as she spun once. Crossing her arms she glared at the child. The beam that Neptune had reflected back had only injured the child and Monica planned to finish the job. "Crystal Reflection!" she cried. Throwing out her arm she held her left hand with her right as the mirror released dazzling silver energy. The child screech in the light before turning to dust. Monica watched the dust fall to the snowy ground before turning to the animals.  
  
"We are all right Lady Nica. Thank you for your concern," the panther said standing.  
  
"Come. Let us get inside so that I can be sure I know everyone," Monica said as she nodded to Amara's dorm. They followed her to the window and entered. Once inside Monica returned to normal. Amara and Trista stared at the remains of their pens.  
  
"We.can't transform anymore," Amara sighed. Monica smiled softly.  
  
"Have no fear. I can help you my princess," she said as she held out her hands. "As you guardian I can generate anything you may need from food to warmth to clothing to new weapons," Monica continued as a pan appeared between her hands. It was mostly white with blue trim and a blue clip.  
  
"A new transformer," Michelle gasped as she returned to normal.  
  
"Yes. But this is different from the ones you were originally given. This one actually writes, I believe it writes in green too," Monica said handing the item to Amara. "You'll have new weapons, a new uniform and a new transformation. Don't be afraid but embrace it. This is your ultimate stage. It is like you skipped the eternal stage and went straight to the top stage of Universal Scout." Amara stared at the pen.  
  
"What about me?" Trista asked.  
  
"I'm sorry princess, but there is nothing that I can do for you. I may only provide for my charge.no other. I'm sorry, but until your guardian is revived you may not battle," Monica said softly.  
  
"Now why not introduce yourself to us who don't know you," Star Dancer requested.  
  
"I am the lady and knight of Uranus, Nica. I am also known, upon Earth at least, as Mistress Crystan. I have the powers of crystals at my very hands," Monica said as a bright silver circle with the symbol of Uranus inside it appeared on her forehead.  
  
"I am Amara, princess of Uranus as well as its scout," Amara said.  
  
"I am Michelle, princess of Neptune as well as the scout of my star," Michelle said bowing.  
  
"I am Trista, princess of Pluto as well as the scout of time," Trista said softly.  
  
"I am Beth Dugan of the 30th century where I am known as Star Dancer of the Moon's Warriors," the girl with pink hair spoke up.  
  
"I am Diamond Fields of Earth during the Silver Millennium. I am also known as the Crystal Knight," the girl with blue hair said bowing. Monica nodded to them.  
  
"It is a true pleasure to meet you. I thank you for reviving me. If you hadn't, who knows what would have happened to me," Monica smiled as she turned to go. "I'll keep in touch, but we must not let the enemy know you are my charge," Monica said over her shoulder as she reached for the door.  
  
"But that woman knows.doesn't she?" Amara asked standing. "She's so scared right now because she failed to find what they were looking for.she probably won't go near you. The enemy is concerned with staying alive. As long as your guardian is around and is watching you, they won't harm you," Monica explained as she stepped out into the hall. She smiled at them before shutting the door. Amara stared down at her new pen, she began to smile.  
  
"You okay Amara?" Michelle asked standing.  
  
"I'm not afraid anymore. I know that someone will always be there for me when I need them to protect me," Amara said with a small chuckle. Michelle snorted. "When you aren't with me of course," Amara added hugging Michelle. Beth and Diamond nodded to each other and headed for the window.  
  
"We'll be going back to our room now. Take care ladies," Diamond smiled. Together they jumped from the window, their animals not far behind. 


	4. Crystan dreams Mysteriouse Voice!

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with Sailor Moon. I do, however own the following Characters - Diana/Guardian Winter, Hades, Monica/Guardian Crystan, Crysta, Diamond/Crystal Knight, Midnight, Beth/Star Dancer, and Starry.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Crystan Dreams, Mysterious voice!  
  
After completing her studies Monica sat down to relax. School was hard and living in a dorm without anyone else was boring. Sighing she flipped on the news to see what was going on.  
  
"Yet again another child has been placed in the hospital from a strange attack. Citizens who were passing by the home heard the child's cries and pleas to be let go and a scream just before police arrived. They found the child lying on the floor with a heart shaped ring next to them. Authorities have no clues as to who or what is causing so many children to fall ill. Now to Caroline with the mother," the announcer said. Monica sat up. She watched the photos taken by news crews as the officers brought out the heart shaped ring.  
  
"That's the same type of ring that was used on me," Monica noted. She began to note all the similarities between her attack and what was going on. She noted the mother hearing a strange voice and seeing a woman dressed in fur running from the house. At the end of the report Monica chewed her lip, staring at her frightening notes. Quickly she picked up the phone and went to call the others when she realized that she didn't have their numbers.  
  
"Missing something?" a voice asked. Monica yelped and turned to see what had spoken, fearing yet another attack. A beautiful white pegasus stood in the shadows. The coat and wings were a sparkling clean white; the eyes were a shimmering blue while the mane and tail were silver.  
  
"Who are you?" Monica asked as she stared in breathless wonder at the creature.  
  
"I am Crysa, your guardian beast. I've come to help you," the horse laughed tipping her head. Monica stood and walked over.  
  
"May I touch you Crysa?" Monica asked. Crysa nodded her big head and closed her eyes while Monica reached out and rubbed her nose.  
  
"I prefer to be scratched behind the ears," Crysa told her. Monica laughed and began to scratch her behind the ears. "Now as to how you are going to get to the others, I have your solution," Crysa commented as she shook her mane out. Sparkles fluttered to the ground, forming two piles. Monica dropped to her knees.  
  
"What are these for?" Monica wondered.  
  
"The right pile is a communicator," Crysa explained. Monica dusted the sparkles away and found a clear crystal phone under them. Then she brushed the other pile away and found a crystal locket. "That is so the others will know you are own their side. You have your symbol when you are in your warrior form and this when you are in street clothing," Crysa noted. Monica nodded and put it on.  
  
"Thank you. I have to call my friends now and warn them of what is going on," Monica said. She pressed a button and the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Amara asked.  
  
"Amara! Glad you picked up. This is Nica!" Monica began.  
  
"Nica? Mo is that you?" Amara wondered.  
  
"Yes silly! Now listen up. I just caught the news. Seems like the enemy is really hitting it up big time. They're attacking children by the hundreds and the kids end up in comas! I say we find the other guardians fast and get them back to their old self before every child in the world is stuck in the dark dream world," Monica gasped.  
  
"You have a point. I'll get with Michelle and see what she says. Thanks for the warning," Amara said and hung up. Monica closed her phone up and stuffed it into her pocket.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Monica wondered.  
  
"Well if you are going to get any fighting done you need your sleep. Don't be a sleepyhead, go to bed!" Crysa laughed. Monica rolled her eyes and went into her bedroom.  
  
"Good night Crysa! And stay quiet, we don't need the neighbors wondering what's going on over here," Monica laughed. Crysa nodded to her and vanished. Monica sighed and changed. Then, after carefully setting her phone right next to her bed, she climbed under the covers and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"My darling! I've brought you a gift," a young man said with a smile. Monica smiled as she took the white roses.  
  
"Thank you! They are beautiful!" Monica sighed.  
  
"Anything for my darling.darling." the man vanished and Monica looked around wildly.  
  
"What are you waiting for girl?" a female voice demanded.  
  
"W-What? Who are you?" Monica gasped.  
  
"That isn't your concern. You're concern is the fact that Amara is going to be attacked! Hurry! You are her guardian girl, go to her and protect her!" the voice ordered. Monica sat straight up in bed, breathing her. She glanced over and saw her phone was glowing dark maroon. It's ring sounded beautiful in the silence. She reached over and grabbed it.  
  
"Hello, Trista?" Monica asked.  
  
"Hurry! Amara and Michelle just arrived! Something followed them and it's attacking!" Trista breathed.  
  
"On my way! Try to protect her until I get there," Monica assured her jumping from her bed. She tossed the phone onto her bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Crystal Power!" she called softly. She went through the familiar process and the second it was over she reached out and grabbed her phone. "Trista?"  
  
"I'm here! What's up?" Trista breathed.  
  
"I'm on my way. Hang on!" Monica told her and she opened her window. Stuffing the still glowing phone into her pocket Monica jumped from her window. Crysa appeared below and caught her.  
  
"Let's hit the road mistress," Crysa said as she flew high into the sky. The glow of the rings led them right to where the enemy was. Neptune and the two knights stood round the struggling Amara. Trista was trying to pry the ring off. Monica flipped out her mirror.  
  
"Crystal Reflection!" she shouted. The rings shattered and Amara fell into Trista's arms.  
  
"No! Drought! Get her!" Lady Famine growled. The small girl turned to Monica.  
  
"I am the Guardian Crystan and I shall not be defeated by the likes of you!" Monica shouted down. Michelle turned to them.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Michelle shouted. Lady Famine's expensive looking fur was drenched and lay flat. The woman growled. Underneath the fur she was thin and the weight brought her to her knees.  
  
"Thanks Neptune!" Monica shouted as she jumped. The snow softened her landing. "Amara are you alright?" Monica gasped. Amara nodded.  
  
"Yeah.but how'd you know?" Amara asked.  
  
"A voice.someone I knew long ago told me and then Trista called," Monica said turning to the enemy. "Transform girl," she breathed as she advanced. Amara stood with her new pen.  
  
"Universal Uranus Earth Power!" Amara shouted. She held her pen at eye level and the raw power spun her sharply to the left once. Yellow rings appeared around her, combined and exploded in light. When the light dimmed she looked down at her new uniform. Instead of a skirt she wore dark blue hip huggers and she still had her old dark blue boots. Her gloves and body suit were gone, replaced by a tight long sleeve dark blue top with a stunningly low back. Her earrings and tiara were dark and smaller. Around her waist she had dark yellow belts, one dipping to the right and the other to the left. At left was her Space sword, and with a smile and drew it free of the seethe.  
  
"Good girl! Now attack with all you've got! She's going down!" Monica ordered.  
  
"Right! Uranus World Shaking!" Amara shouted as she threw the ball of energy into the ground. Lady Famine jumped up and vanished, leaving Blindness to take the blow. Luckily it destroyed the child and left only a small trace of dust. Amara stared at herself and then looked over at Monica who stood with a half smile.  
  
"Like it don't ya?" Monica laughed. Amara beamed.  
  
"She's always hated skirts and now she doesn't have to wear one.of course she's happy my lady," Crysa neighed. Trista pointed to the horse.  
  
"That would be?" she asked.  
  
"This is my guardian beast Crysa. Crysa this is Trista, Michelle and Amara," Monica smiled. The horse bowed her head. 


	5. New Guardian Famine's end

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with Sailor Moon. I do, however own the following Characters - Diana/Guardian Winter, Hades, Monica/Guardian Crystan, Crysta, Diamond/Crystal Knight, Midnight, Beth/Star Dancer, and Starry.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: New Guardian; Famine's End  
  
"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. She's from the Jr. High. Everyone please welcome Ms. Diana Carols," Mr. Jones, the band teacher of Crescent High, smiled. Hotaru Tomoe, recently transferred from Japan, looked up from her notes to see the new girl. She was about 5'2" with long blue hair done in a fancy braid and deep blue eyes. She was very pale and seemed very shy. Hotaru looked around her to see if there was a seat free. Right next to her was an opened chair. Nodding to her self she raised her hand.  
  
"Mr. Jones, there is a seat next to me if she needs a spot," Hotaru said. Mr. Jones pointed to the chair and slowly the teen walked over. She sat down and kept her eyes on the floor.  
  
"Good then. Would you like to tell us what instrument you play Ms. Carols?" Mr. Jones asked.  
  
"Flute and harp," the girl breathed. Mr. Jones winked at Hotaru and told them they could begin to practice for the test next week. Hotaru turned to Diana who was slowly getting out her flute.  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe. I just transferred from Tokyo, Japan. You're Diana right?" Hotaru smiled.  
  
"Yes. I'm Diana Carols," the girl said softly.  
  
"We have a lot in common I think. I use to be quiet and shy too. But I learned, through a very good friend, that sometimes you have to open up to meet new people," Hotaru said. She smiled at the memory of Rini from the 30th century. Diana looked up at her.  
  
"Really? Then I'll open myself up to you Ms. Tomoe," Diana said. She faced Hotaru. "I can see things in water. I have visions and freak out a lot. I have attacks and sometimes I can hurt a lot of people. Do you still want to get to know me?" Diana asked sharply.  
  
"Yes," Hotaru said simply. Diana went wide-eyed.  
  
"R-Really?" she whispered. Hotaru smiled.  
  
"I have power to heal and I sometimes hurt people without knowing it. Don't worry about me. I'm willing to help whom ever needs it. Now how about practicing. I can help you warm up. I play the piano," Hotaru said standing. Diana smiled and rose. They walked over to the upright piano and Hotaru sat down. She began to play a simple Beethoven piece to warm up and suddenly realized that Diana was playing it on her flute as well.  
  
"Wow you are really good," Hotaru smiled. Diana smiled back and began to play something else. Hotaru was captivated by the beautiful sound. Diana finished with a bow. "Amazing! Who wrote it?" she asked.  
  
"I did. I love to write my own pieces. I also draw a lot," Diana smiled. She turned and ran back to her belongings. She came rushing back with a sketchbook. Proudly she presented it to Hotaru. Carefully Hotaru opened the book. Inside were beautiful landscapes, portraits and mythical creatures.  
  
"You have a lot of talent. Have you ever sold anything?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"No. Grown-ups don't like my work. They say it lacks.maturity I think," Diana sighed.  
  
"I think these are some of the best pieces I've ever seen," Hotaru smiled. Diana beamed as the bell rang.  
  
"Oh.I've got to head back to my classes. The principal signed me up to attend advanced classes here in band and art. All my others are next door at the Jr. High. So.I'll see you around Hotaru," Diana smiled as she took back her book. Hotaru waved good-bye as Diana gathered her things and ran out. Mr. Jones walked over to her.  
  
"Good job. I was told that she had no friends for some odd reason. I'm glad you two were able to connect," he laughed.  
  
"Well we have a lot in common sir. More then even she knows," Hotaru smiled back. Three hours later the last bell rang and Hotaru gathered her book bag. She sighed as she heaved it onto her bag and headed out of the school. Trista Meioh was already waiting to take her home. Hotaru smiled as she thought back to three years ago when she never would have been able to lift the heavy backpack.  
  
"I said get away!" someone screamed. Trista met Hotaru's eyes and nodded. Without hesitation Hotaru turned towards the direction of the cries and took off in a run. Trista spun her car around and took off for the voice as well. They rounded the bend seconds apart to see a woman in fur standing before Diana.  
  
"Diana! Get out of there!" Hotaru shouted. Diana turned and tried to take off.  
  
"Not so fast! Death! She's all yours!" the woman roared.  
  
"Famine! Hotaru look out! That's the enemy!" Trista cried as she raced to aid Diana. Hotaru stared at the dark little girl. Her dress, skin and hair were all black. Without another word Hotaru swung her book bag at the child. Famine reached out and snatched it away. Hotaru sprawled to the ground with a grunt.  
  
"You are stronger girl. Much stronger then I was told," Famine sneered. Hotaru stared up at her. Without warning Hotaru grabbed a fistful of snow and smashed it into the woman's face.  
  
"At least you got that right. Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru cried. She threw up her arm and her uniform appeared.  
  
"Death! Get the target, I'll handle the child," Famine sneered.  
  
"Saturn Silence Galive Surprise!" Hotaru shouted. Famine jumped to the side and stared at her. "You move fast for what your name stands for. I am Super Sailor Saturn, warrior of this world. Now wake up from this dream you are in or die," Hotaru snapped.  
  
"Oh I'm not the one who's going to die.hahahahaha!" Famine laughed and pointed at Hotaru. A heart shaped ring shot out. Hotaru tried to dodge it but it caught on her wrist and yanked her into the air. As her arm began to burn with pain she heard Trista cry out.  
  
"Trista! Let me go!" Hotaru cried. Famine laughed again.  
  
"Open up, soul reveal!" Famine cried. Hotaru screamed in pain as something was yanked from deep within. Vaguely aware of what was happening her body went limp and her galive dropped to the snow below. Before her floated a white mirror. Famine turned to Trista and Diana; both suspended in the air with the same heart shaped ring that held Hotaru. "Open up, soul reveal!" Famine shouted. Trista made no sound as the same white mirror was yanked from inside her, but Diana shouted and passed out as her white mirror appeared. Hotaru's eyes focused on something. Upon Diana's forehead burned a blue snowflake with Pluto's symbol in the center.  
  
"Lady.there is no silver mirror. What you want done?" Death asked.  
  
"Get rid of the mirrors. We can't have the silver soul travel to any of them," Famine snapped. Death nodded and pointed to Diana's mirror. A black beam smashed it to pieces and the bright symbol seemed to nearly vanish as it turned gray. Seconds later Trista's mirror fell in shards. Hotaru felt the burning pain as the mirror before her shattered. The rings vanished and they fell to the ground.  
  
"Come.we have more searching to do," Famine sighed. The child and Famine vanished. The three lay still and pale in the snow. The wind began to whip as a white pegasus descended.  
  
"We're too late! Oh what do we do now Neptune?" a voice asked.  
  
"I don't know! Star Dancer?" another voice sobbed.  
  
"Only a guardian's touch can repair a shattered mirror. Hurry Crystan! You've got a lot of work," a third voice ordered. Someone landed by Hotaru. There was an intense white glow and the mirror became whole. It floated back into Hotaru's body and she woke up. Beside her knelt a silver haired teen.  
  
"Welcome to the land of the living Saturn. I'm Guardian Crystan, knight and lady of Uranus. Rest while I heal the others," the girl said. She stood and ran over to Trista. Seconds later Trista groaned and sat up. Hotaru watched the girl move onto to Diana. She touched the shards of the mirror, but nothing happened. She looked over at a pink haired teen in wide-eyed terror.  
  
"She must be a guardian!" the teen smiled. She ran over with a clear crystal in her hand. "A detection device.because I don't recognize her," she said.  
  
"I do. That's Winter," a blue haired teen said. She walked over with a black crystal. They dropped it onto the shards and there was a flash of blue. The shards melted into a mirror made of ice. The mirror went back into Diana's body. The gray simple flashed twice until it was a solid shade of blue. It's color surrounded Diana's body and then began to dim as the girl sat up with a moan, her skin turning a shade of pink.  
  
"That.really.hurt," she grumbled. Crystan laughed.  
  
"Good to know that you are okay lady," the blue haired teen smiled.  
  
"Huh.oh now I remember you. Thank you Crystal Knight.is Saturn all right? I saw them get her.speaking of them.where are they?" Diana asked as she got up.  
  
"They ran cause they didn't find the silver soul. Hotaru is fine and so is your charge.but I think she needs something," Crystan said.  
  
"What happened to her transformation wand?" Diana asked walking over to Trista.  
  
"It got shattered. We've been searching for you.and since you came to me.I'm going to guess that you are my guardian?" Trista asked. Diana gave a swift nod.  
  
"Yes. I'm Lady Diana, knight and guardian of Pluto, Guardian Winter. Here on earth I was called Mistress Winter. Now I go by Diana Carols," Diana said as she knelt before Trista.  
  
"Since I'm from the future I'll introduce myself.later," The pink haired teen said as she looked over her shoulder. People were starting to run over. The white pegasus created a snow screen and they took off. Hotaru stared in wonder at Diana. They reached Trista's apartment, where Hotaru and Trista stayed, very quickly. Hotaru sat on the couch as the four strangers lined up before her and the other scouts.  
  
"I am Diana Carols, lady and knight of Pluto. Guardian Winter, and upon earth, Mistress Winter," Diana said bowing to Hotaru. Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Monica Kells, lady and knight Nica of Uranus. Guardian Crystan and on earth, Mistress Crystan," the silver haired girl said with a deeper bow. Hotaru nodded to her as Amara beamed.  
  
"Diamond Fields, knight and lady of the Silver Millennium earth. I go by the name of Crystal Knight," the blue haired girl bowed. The pink haired girl stared at them.  
  
"I'm Beth Dugan of Crystal Tokyo. The knight and lady Star Dancer," she smiled as she too bowed.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Hotaru smiled brightly. Diana knelt before her, head bowed.  
  
"I must thank you, your majesty, for being so kind to me," the girl breathed.  
  
"First off, don't call me that. My name is Hotaru and second, that's what I learned when Rini was here so you don't have to thank me," Hotaru laughed. Diana nodded.  
  
"Now for more important business. The people of earth can not find out your true identities so you've got to stop bowing to us all the time and treating us like you do," Trista spoke up. The four teens looked at her.  
  
"But it is our way of showing respect princess," Diana said from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Yes, but everyone knows you as one person and you can't just start acting like someone else. It is fine when it is just us but in public act like you use to," Michelle agreed.  
  
"We've got to keep a low profile until the center appears," Beth noted. Diana stood sharply.  
  
"You mean she isn't here yet? But she was said to be the one to have escaped the dark crystals," the girl argued.  
  
"We know. But she has chosen to stay hidden until the time is right or she is needed. It is not our choice to make. If it was the enemy wouldn't be here," Diamond put in. Diana sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"Very well then. I'm sure we can fight without the center. I just hope that we can find everyone before the main invasion happens. We'll defiantly need her for that," Diana grumbled. Monica nodded slowly, almost as if she were trying to figure something out. Hotaru looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong Nica?" she asked. Monica jumped and smiled softly.  
  
"Please call me Monica princess.if we are going to be so informal," Monica smiled.  
  
"Okay then.what's wrong Monica?" Hotaru repeated.  
  
"I was just thinking about something. I had the strangest dream just a couple nights ago when Amara was attacked. I heard a voice that was strangely familiar and yet.I didn't know it at all," the teen murmured as she grew serious. Her frustrated face made them all worry.  
  
"Could it have been the enemy?" Amara offered.  
  
"No I don't think so. I asked who she was and she told me not to worry about that.just that Amara was in trouble and I needed to get there. Then I felt really awake and when I looked at my communicator I saw that Trista was trying to reach me," Monica explained.  
  
"Could it be.her?" Diana asked sitting down.  
  
"Maybe.but I don't know," Monica groaned.  
  
"I do! Death they're all yours!" Famine's voice echoed throughout the room. A black beam shot in a bounced all around the room. Monica lunged and covered Amara with her body while Diana created an ice shield around Trista.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Beth shouted above the noise. The others nodded. Diana glowed as she drew the snowstorm from outside inside and signaled for them to go. As they leapt through the window Death appeared and watched them fall. Rolling to a stop they jumped up and took off through the courtyard.  
  
"The snow's thick enough to transform! Go!" Diana shouted as she held her crystal up. "Winter Crystal Power!" The others held their arms up and transformed. The snow eased up as they stopped and turned to face the enemy.  
  
"We've had enough of your games Famine!" Monica, now Crystan, shouted.  
  
"We won't stand for your horrid torture anymore," Diana, now Winter, agreed.  
  
"Together we form a formidable team. We are the guardians of the planetary scouts, righters of wrongs and your worst night mare!" they shouted together.  
  
"Yeah right! Death!" Famine snickered. The girl appeared before them. Winter lunged at the tiny child; her fists ready to go. With a small giggled the girl picked her up by her wrist and threw her against the building. There was a deafening crack as Winter hit. Crumbling to the ground, Winter groaned.  
  
"No!" Trista, now Pluto, gasped. The child pointed at her and sent her flying into another wall. Hotaru, now Saturn, faced the little girl.  
  
"Saturn Silence Galive Surprise!" she cried. Again the child giggled and pointed. A black beam shot through Saturn's shoulder. Crying out in pain Saturn's attack was stopped cold and she dropped to her knees in the snow. The two knights, two remaining scouts, and Crystan stood firm.  
  
"Try this on for size. Crystal Reflection!" Crystan shouted. The mirror's bright light only hid the child's attack. Crystan went flying into a huge oak tree nearby. The girl screamed as she hit the tree hard enough to shake snow from the top branches. Amara, now Uranus, and Michelle, now Neptune, stared in horror at the child. The two knights attacked. With a loud, echoing laugh the child buried them beneath the snow. Now Uranus and Neptune stood alone in the middle of the courtyard.  
  
"Gotcha brats," Famine laughed. The heart shaped rings appears from no where and caught their wrists. Both filled the courtyard with cries of pain as their mirrors were revealed and shattered. Famine stared at the group.  
  
"Pathetic if you ask me," Famine sneered. She turned to go and stood facing Saturn. "Extremely pathetic," Famine sneered again. Saturn held her galive steady despite the numb arm hanging at her side.  
  
"Wake up you evil witch! This isn't your world and you aren't going to take it so easily!" Saturn spat.  
  
"Who's going to stop me? You?" Famine laughed.  
  
"Maybe not me, maybe not anyone in this courtyard, but I know one who will. Her name is Eternal Sailor Moon and she will cut you down to size. I, Sailor Saturn, stand before you in her place. I'll cut you down to size first!" Saturn coughed as her whole body ached with pain.  
  
"She's not alone. I shall stand by her," Pluto groaned as she rose and pointed her staff at the woman.  
  
"Together we are strong enough to over come anything," Crystan grumbled. Famine turned sharply to see if Winter was coming up behind her. The small warrior lay still in the snow and the two knights were still buried beneath the snow.  
  
"Three against my power.ha! I doubt that you'll be able to defeat me," Famine laughed. Crystan smiled wickedly as she knelt down and touched the two shattered mirrors. Uranus and Neptune sat up with a groan.  
  
"Five to two, not bad odds if I say so myself," Pluto smiled. Famine glared.  
  
"Death! Let's have some fun. Take the brat by the wall and bury her in the snow. We'll see how long it takes them to save her," Famine laughed. Death turned, pointed and Winter fell beneath the snow. None of the scouts made a move for her.  
  
"Nice trick," Uranus spat out.  
  
"I'd hurry if I were you. She won't last long under that snow," Famine grinned. Her mind was working franticly as she tried to comprehend why they weren't going to save their little friend.  
  
"You have really forgotten the source of our powers haven't you witch?" Crystan snapped as she stepped forward. Famine felt the ground shaking and turned towards the wall where Winter had lain just seconds before. The girl rose from the snow, glaring hard at Famine.  
  
"Fool! She's the warrior of winter itself! You only healed her!" a voice boomed. Famine went snow white and shook visibly.  
  
"M-My lord! Please help me stop them!" Famine pleaded.  
  
"Too late. You had your chance woman. Now suffer the consequences," the voice echoed.  
  
'Now!' a softer voice followed. Winter held her hands out in front of her, palms up. She spun once and glared at Famine.  
  
"Ice Bubbles.Blind!" she shouted. A clear bubble appeared on her hands. She smiled and blew on the bubble. It floated out and exploded into a dense fog. "Attack from all sides!" Winter ordered.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus followed.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto said.  
  
"Saturn Silence Galive Surprise!" Saturn echoed. The four attacked hit the two enemies. Death vanished in a puff of smoke, but the injured Famine remained.  
  
"Our turn sister!" Crystan shouted.  
  
"On it girl!" Winter laughed.  
  
"Crystal Reflection!" Crystan cried.  
  
"Shine Snowfall!" Winter followed, using another attack. Famine screamed her fury as she vanished in a shower of moon dust. The fog slowly faded and the group stared at each other. Crystal Knight and Star Dancer jumped from the roof and applauded them.  
  
"Good job guys!" Crystal Knight smiled.  
  
"But.I thought." Saturn choked out.  
  
"Oh she only thought she'd caught us like that. Actually we used my charm from Neo-Queen Serenity to escape with an illusion. Then we decided to leave you guys to your duties. Kind of chicken of us.but." Star Dancer giggled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Same old story. Lets get Hotaru inside and patched up," Pluto sighed as she returned to her street clothes. The others followed her example.  
  
"I can heal my self," Hotaru argued.  
  
"Not on your life! I may not be your guardian but I can still do my part. All I need is a little bit of water and it will be all better," Diana mumbled and she looked around.  
  
"How about this lady?" a small purple cat asked as he appeared.  
  
"Who are you?" Amara asked as she dropped to her knees.  
  
"I am Hades, Lady Diana's guardian and advisor. I think this will be enough," the cat said as it nosed a small bottle of water to Diana. Diana bent down and lifted it carefully. Opening the bottle she dumped it over Hotaru's wound. Then she closed her eyes and held her hands over the wound. A pale blue light surrounded her and when she removed her hands the wound was healed completely. Hotaru bowed in thanks and then they walked inside, Hades riding upon Diana's shoulder. 


	6. Stop and listen to the music

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with Sailor Moon. I do, however own the following Characters - Diana/Guardian Winter, Hades, Monica/Guardian Crystan, Crysta, Diamond/Crystal Knight, Midnight, Beth/Star Dancer, and Starry.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Stop and listen to the music  
  
Monica sat stiffly as Michelle sketched out her portrait. Amara leaned against the wall with her eyes closed, listening intently as Diana played her flute. The sweet notes filled the air around Trista as she sewed and Hotaru as she read. Beth and Diamond sat on the floor before Diana to listen.  
  
"So you think we got rid of the enemy?" Michelle asked as she picked up her paint palette.  
  
"I don't know. I have a feeling it's only just begun," Monica frowned. Amara opened her eyes.  
  
"The winds have shifted again. They are in turmoil, and that usually means more trouble then we've ever had before," the blond snorted.  
  
"Well we can still stop them. Who knows when the next guardian is going to show," Hotaru noted as she looked up from her book. Trista set her sewing aside.  
  
"Time seems to have slowed, so I have a feeling that we'll be gaining some new friends," the woman smiled. Diana stopped playing.  
  
"I agree. But there are still two of us and we'll do whatever it takes to protect any Sailor Scout that comes our way," the teen smiled. Beth snorted and Diana began to play again.  
  
"From what Neo-Queen Serenity told me.they should be arriving soon. I just.don't remember who's next," the pink haired girl frowned.  
  
"Come what may, we're ready," Diamond laughed as she swayed in time to the music. They all smiled and nodded. Amara closed her eyes again to listen and study the music while Trista returned to her sewing and Hotaru to her book. Michelle began to paint in the colors as Monica returned to her pose. Beth leaned against the couch as Diamond stretched out on the floor. Diana closed her eyes as she let her fingers walk across her flute. They were all happy to have each other. 


End file.
